White Star High
by Hikari No Ryu
Summary: When I walked into the school I had no Idea what was waiting for me. As if being The Yuki Clan's last living memeber wasn't bad enough, I have Shikora in me.
1. The New Student

White Star High

Chapter 1

A New Student.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it!

I looked at the building where I was supposed to go to school. "Aww man! Do I have to go here O-kasan?" I grumbled.

"Hai. It's the only school in the entire country Tenshi. Plus your Clan heritage will come in handy for PE." Tsunade said.

I groaned. As If being the only memeber left of the Yuki Clan wasn't bad enough. Not to mention the fact I had Shikora in me!

"I hate my life!" I groaned. "Yeah, I hear that. Um.. I'd skip first period if I were you." I looked at my scheduel.

_Arts and music: Orochimaru room 155_

_Human anatomy: Anko room 230_

_Gym: Kabuto Gym_

_Math: Shino Room 250_

_Science: Shizune Room 220_

_First Aid: Kakashi Room 310_

I looked at the scheduel and then back at Tsunade. "This can't be right!" I was sure I'd have no classes with the vampire!

"Yeah, I tried but apparently they just won't hear of it." Tsunade said. _God fucking dammit!_ "I'm so not going to first period!"

"By all means, skip it!" Tsunade said. "Hell!" Tsunade grumbled as she looked at her watch. "I need to go, Good luck." And with that Tsunade was gone.

I groaned. "White Star High. More like High school of hell!" I grumbled. I looked and saw my dragon Shiroku in the sky. She would protect me.

My phoenix landed on my shoulder. "Hey Kinta." She preened her feathers in response. I took a deep breath and walked into the School.

As luck would have it, Ororchimaru wasn't even in the class yet. I quickly sat down in the very back of the room. The other students were already seated and the Pedo-vamp walked in.

_How the hell did he even get to become a teacher!? _I thought bitterly. Kinta began to catch fire. "Kinta! Not now!" I hissed. She put out her flames.

"Well it appears we have a new student today." Orochimaru said. _Cocky bastard!_ I thought. "Would you please come up and introduce yourself?"

_Bitch fuck!_ I stormed up to the front of the room and faced the class. "I'm Yuki no Tenshi of the Yuki Clan." I said. I walked back to my seat.

_Fucking hell! _I thought. Thankfully the class went by super fast. The bell rang. I jumped up and dashed out of there as fast as I could.

I put my headphones in my ears and turned on my iPod. I began singing to my favorite song: Everybody's Fool by Evanesence. Man I loved that song!

_Perfect by nature_

_Icons of self indulgence._

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world_

_That never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame_

_Don't you see me?_

_You know you got ebverybody fooled._

_Look here she comes now_

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

_Oh how we love you_

_No flaws when you're pretending_

_But now I know she_

_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_Without the mask,_

_Where will you hide?_

_Can't find yourself _

_Lost in your lie_

_I know the turth now_

_I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore_

_It never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everbody fooled_

_Never was and never will be_

_You're not real and you can't save me_

_Somehow now you're everybody's fool._

"Damn I love that song." I said happily. I dashed to gym class. I was not beyond pummling a few demons and such to relive a bit of anger. "Today we're playing dodgeball." Kabuto-sensei said.

"Sweet!" I said. That was something I excelled at. "Konnichi-wa. You must be the new student." Kabuto-sensei said. "Yep, I'm Tenshi Yuki." I said with a smile. He smiled back.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled, catching Itachi's eye. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all. "You too." I said. I had fun through Second Period. "The school dance is a week away so be sure to get tickets!"

I was so going to the dance. The rest of the day was fun. I learned quite a bit. I had some money of my own with me so I bought a dance ticket. "Hey, why not?" I told myself.

I was smiling the whole way home. I told O-kasan Tsunade about my day. She wasn't really my O-kasan, I just called her that because she raised me since I was 3.

She smiled. "I'm so happy for you. Your first period Sensei didn't give you trouble did he?" I laughed. "No O-kasan. He didn't." She smiled. "Good." We talked for a bit.

"A dance!?" Tsunade was more suprised than I thought. "Yeah. It's in a week. I thought I'd go." Tsunade smiled. "That's good. I hope you make some friends."

"Yeah. I hope I can find something to wear." Tsunade smiled. "I've got that covered." When she came back, Tsunade pulled a beautiful pure white kimono dress out of a box.

"I was saving this for something special, and to me, this counts." I smiled. "Arigato!" I glomped her. Tsunade laughed. "Do-itashi mashite." I was happy again.


	2. The Dance

White Star High

Chapter 2

The Dance.

_Tenshi~_

I had a pretty descent week. I fell into a routine: Get through first period, enjoy my day. That was it. Nothing else really mattered. I wouldn't let anything bad happen.

"Nothing will ruin my day." I said as I got on Shiroku's back. The large white dragon flew off, taking me to school. Maybe I'd get a date to the dance today.

"High School is hell, but totally worth it." I told Kinta as she perched on my shoulder. I placed Shiroku, who had shrunken down, on my other shoulder.

I took a deep breath and walked into the school. "Let's get this over with." Kinta preened her feathers. I sighed and walked inside first period.

I sat in my usual spot next to Itachi Uchiha. Like me, he sat in the back of this class. "That fucking pedophile." I grumbled.

Itachi laughed. "I know, right? How does he even keep this job?" I snorted in response. Man, that was lame. I sighed.

"How does he even _get _this job?" I said. Itachi snickered. I just grumbled as_ he_ walked in. "Ugh. I just wanna go home."

"I hear that." Itachi said. I smiled. Maybe today would be different. I was happy when the bell rang. I bolted for the door.

Itachi seemed to follow me. "Tenshi?" I turned. "Yeah?" "Would you like to go to the dance together?" Oh. My. God.

"Y-Yeah." I stammered. He smiled at me. "See you then." I nodded. I got throught the rest of my day.

_Itachi~_

I smiled. She was pretty. I walked home happy. Sasuke seemed to notice. He was probably cursing me out mentally.

"I wanted to ask her." Sasuke grumbled. I turned to him. "You're a bit late." I said. He cursed. I ignored it.

Being a vampire, the sunlgiht would do me in, which is why O-kasan had us wear sunblock.

I sighed and dug out my homework. I saw that part of it was done. There was a small note.

_Itachi. I did the hard problems for you. Take your time on the easy ones. Tenshi. _

_P.S. I'll see you at the dance. Here's my number: 777-1234. Call me. Love Tenshi._

I smiled. I did my homework and pulled out my phone. I hesitated. I don't know why.

I had worked up the nerve to ask her to the dance. I could call her. I mean, it was easy right?

I dialed the number. It rang for a bit. I hung up. I would call back later. I waited and tried again.

_Tenshi~_

I was watching T.V. when my cell phone rang. It stopped and rang again after a few minutes.

I answered it on the first ring. "Moshi moshi?' I asked. "Tenshi." I smiled. "Konnichi-wa."

"I was wondering when I should pick you up?" I thought about it. "7:30" I said.

"Okay." I smiled. "See you then. Sayonara." I was about to hang up when his voice stopped me.

"I just wanted to say arigato for the homework help." I smiled. "Do-itashi mashite." I said.

I got ready for the dance. At 7:30 the doorbell rang. I answered it. Itachi was standing there, holding a hasu flower.

"Konnichi-wa." I said somewhat shyly. He turned. "Wow." I blushed. "You like?" He nodded. "Very much."

Tsunade came to the door. "O-kasan." I said. She looked at Itachi. "Just take care of her, okay?"

"Of course. I'll treat her well." Itachi said. "You'd better." She looked at me. "Have fun."

We took off. The dance had just started when we got there. It was a fast song.

"Now we're gonna slow things down a bit." Killer Bee said. "Bee's the D.J?"

I laughed. "Makes sense." Itachi nodded. We danced for a bit.

_Itachi~_

Tenshi was beautiful. No, that doesn't even begin to describe her. She was, angelic. That worked better.

When the music slowed, I clasped her hand. We danced for a bit. I placed my hand on her cheeck.

"Tenshi." I whispered softly. Her eyes widened. I bent down and kissed her.

She didn't shove me away. I entangled my fingers in her hair.

I could smell her scent. Sakura, ringo, and hasu blossoms with hibiscus and vanilla.

With a hint of chokoreto. She tasted even sweeter. I would never let this end.

She still didn't pull away. I loved her so much. I was never happier.

I had yet to know that someone would try to ruin that happiness.

I couldn't care less about the future. The best time was right now.

And I would cherish it. This moment we shared, I would treasure it for eternity.


End file.
